Desesperanza
by lygher
Summary: Bella, no te vayas, te lo ruego, tú no puedes dejarme… no puedes" Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, y se dejó caer en el piso, a un lado de la puerta. No se acercó a mí ni me tocó, pero su ojos me llamaban, me gritaban que no lo dejara...


Hola de nuevo chicas. Sé que debería haber traído el siguiente y último cap, pero me di cuenta que tenía mil faltas de ortografía y odio que un fic tenga faltas y más si es el mío jijiji. Así que aquí está, editado y extendido!!!

A veces soy un poco impulsiva, así que suelo hacer las cosas sin meditar un poco, porque debí revisar bien este fic antes de publicarlo. Don´t Worry!! Se los traje mejorado! Porfis DEJEN REVIEWS y hagan feliz a esta pobre alma!!

Holas!!!! Otra vez regreso con este minific algo triste. Porque por qué todos tienen que terminar felices, no?? Yo amo el drama, así que estando en el autobús rumbo a mi casa, empecé a imaginarme esta historia. Drama a chorros!!! Así que les dejo esta historia y espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla peeerooo la historia sí que es mía así que ahí les va.

Canciones recomendadas para este fic:

"Sólo para tí" Camila

"Casi el hombre prefecto"

"Qué hago yo" Ah-Ash

Desesperanza

Otro día más, otra lágrima más. Mi rostro, antes bello, ahora estaba delgado, tenía los pómulos pronunciados y los ojos sobresalían de mi cara, dándome un aspecto enfermizo. Odiaba esta vida y esta rutina, odiaba tener sonreír de manera falsa, de esforzarme y de fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando nada lo estaba. Pero no podía.

Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar nuevamente en la galería del museo, donde estaba él, mi vida. Porque no había otra forma de describirlo.

Desde pequeños fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo todo cambió. Los Cullen eran una familia muy buena y bondadosa. Me trataron igual a una hija. Con el tiempo nos distanciamos y cada quién tomo su propio rumbo. Hasta que por cuestiones del destino, Edward y yo nos volvimos a ver. Y todo cambió.

Los caminos que toma el destino son tan complejos, que tratar entenderlos, es como tratar de descifrar uno de esas ecuaciones Einstenianas. Lo mejor era aceptar los golpes que da la vida, y soportarlos lo mejor que se pueda. Aunque a veces el dolor es tan inmenso e insoportable, que muchos desisten en el camino.

Al igual que el destino, el corazón es un órgano de lo más complicado. Este elige de manera irrepetible e inamovible. No puedes simplemente decirle a quién y a quién no amar porque él simplemente siente.

No sé cómo sucedió ni cuándo, pero yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Su forma de ser, sus pláticas, la manera en que me trataba, me hacían enamorarme cada vez más. Era perfecto, mi hombre perfecto, porque todo en él me llamaba, su vos, sus labios, su olor, sus ojos… Anhelaba más que a nada en el mundo que me mirara como yo lo miraba a él. Quería que me tocara, necesitaba ser suya ¿Pero qué haces cuando el hombre que amas ya no es libre?

No lo sé, y eso era lo que me estaba deshaciendo por dentro. La frustración de no saber cómo arrancarme este sentimiento de mi interior, de cómo calmar a este corazón idiota que no entendía que él no era mío, que latía como un loco cuando me miraba, cuando me hablaba, cuando respiraba.

Estaba decidida y por fin junté el valor para poder enfrentármele y terminar con mi pesar. Decidí ir a ver a Edward, presentarle mi renuncia y por fin decirle todo mi secreto, liberarme de lo que me ataba a este lugar. Pero nada salió como yo creía.

Cuando entré a su oficina, y le expuse las razones de mi dimisión, el sólo me miró con sorpresa, su boca se abrió ligeramente un par de veces y después de unos segundos dejó escapar un pequeño lamento, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-Bella, no te vayas, te lo ruego, tú no puedes dejarme… no puedes- Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido y se dejó caer en el piso a un lado de la puerta. No se acercó a mí ni me tocó, pero su ojos me llamaban y me gritaban que no lo dejara. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si no había solución a esto? Lo único que se me ocurría era huir.

Me levanté lentamente de la silla en la que me encontraba, camine hacia él, pero no me detuve, ni me acerqué a consolarlo, sólo me paré antes de salir de la puerta y le dije.- Terminaré el evento de este fin de semana mientras buscas a alguien que me sustituya, no lo dejaré botado. Lo siento- Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí porque no creía que fuera capaz de soportar el dolor de Edward porque su sufrimiento era el mío.

Por fin el día había llegado. Este era mi último día trabajando en el museo de arte y pintura "Masen". El lugar estaba lleno de gente enfundada de trajes y vestidos elegantes, la decoración era preciosa, elegante y llena de rosas rojas por doquier. Los meseros pasaban ofreciendo bocadillos y copas de champagne, todo era perfecto, o lo hubiera sido para mí si tan sólo estuviera poniendo atención.

Mike me estaba platicando de trivialidades cuando unos ojos verdes se dignaron a posar en mí por primera vez en la semana. En ellos había muchos sentimientos, pero el más perceptible era la angustia. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mi garganta dolía y mi corazón punzaba. Necesitaba que me abrazara, que me tocara, lo quería conmigo ya, pero había mucha gente que podría descubrir lo que sucedía.

Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mi rostro, y luego se movieron lentamente a la habitación más alejada del salón, caminando lentamente hacia allá y llamándome sin palabras. Fui detrás de él midiendo mi distancia. Entró un minuto antes que yo.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras. Di un paso hacia adelante y en ese momento sentí sus labios chocar fuertemente con los míos. Había muchos sentimientos en ese beso, amor, tristeza, dolor, desesperación y necesidad, porque él me necesitaba tanto como yo. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido por todo mi rostro, mi boca, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi frente, todo. No era sólo amor, si no necesidad y desesperación. Besaba mi rostro como si deseara memorizarlo con sus labios. Y yo lo besaba como si se me fuera el tiempo y la vida. Este era nuestra despedida, nuestro dolor y nuestra necesidad de amarnos.

Mis ojos empezaron a gotear, y no de felicidad sino de tristeza, de pesar y dolor, no había palabras para este sentimiento, tal vez era como si me fueran a arrancar el alma, pero antes debía despedirme de ella. Era agonizante.

Mientras nuestros labios se besaban más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, estaba segura que él ya había notado la salinidad en mi rostro pues después de unos segundos el también comenzó a llorar, Mis sollozos se intensificaron, pero eso no detuvo nuestra exploración.

Nuestras ropas comenzaron a caer, esta era mi manera de decir adiós. Era mi entrega. Porque él era mi todo y pues no había otra manera de describirlo. No era sólo sexo por sexo, no era satisfacción, era más fuerte y más doloroso que eso. Era una entrega total.

Sus manos quitaron mi vestido mientras yo desabotonaba con desesperación su camisa. Cuando ya sólo estábamos en ropa interior el comenzó a tocar mis hombros, mi espalda, mi vientre y por último mis pechos, desabotono mi brassier que cayó al piso en un ruido sordo. Yo desabroché su cinturón y fui bajando lentamente su pantalón, procurando dejar un camino de besos en sus piernas, sus caderas y su pene, que en este momento ya estaba más que erecto.

Todas mis terminales nerviosas se activaron y comencé a humedecerme, ahora no sólo mis ojos lloraban, mi centro también lo hacía. Él empezó a succionar con desesperación uno de mis senos, era doloroso y excitante, estaba sediento de mí y yo de él. Me deshice de la única prenda que ya nos estorbaba, y nos recostamos en el piso sobre el montón de nuestra ropa.

Sollozos y gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto. Nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos con una gran desesperación, poco a poco fue entrando en mi su pene, me lastimaba y me hacía estremecer, lo necesitaba ya dentro de mí. Poco a poco fue entrando en mí hasta llegar a la única barrera que nos impedía esa entrega total. Un punzante dolor me recorrió e hizo que sollozará más fuerte. Él quiso salirse de mí, pero yo no lo dejé, necesitaba todo de él y no me importaba el dolor, porque era más fuerte la agonía de mi corazón. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura para detener su salida y lo aprisionaron logrando una penetración más profunda. Poco a poco empezamos a movernos haciendo fricción. Yo estaba tan mojada que facilitaba el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. No queríamos llegar al éxtasis como otras parejas, no. Nosotros necesitábamos de esa unión, era tan urgente como respirar, Era una despedida y una manera de recordarnos que siempre nos amaríamos, una marca del alma.

Eran tan caóticos todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, desde dolor, ansia, deseo, vértigo, amor… agonía. Él explotó dentro de mí y lentamente salió de mí, besando mis labios con rudeza, a mí no me importaba que me lastimara, porque yo anhelaba más que a nada en el mundo que esto no acabara, pero nuestro momento ya había pasado. Para mí sólo había durado unos cuantos segundos, aunque seguramente habían pasado ya más de una hora.

Se vistió lentamente sin mirarme. Yo permanecí en el piso, desmadejada… muerta, cuando acabó de vestirse se hincó junto a mí y depositó un último beso en mis labios que me hizo salir de ese estado catatónico en el que me había sumergido. Lo miré a los ojos conteniendo un último sollozo que fue callado por su beso. Lo solté con fuerza, no creyéndome capaz de hacerlo. Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Te amo, por favor no lo olvides- me dijo tocando con una de sus fuertes manos mi mejilla, - se dio la vuelta y antes de cerrarla detrás de él, volteó mirándome por última vez y susurró – A dios mi amor-. Y la puerta se cerró dejándome ahí tirada en el piso, desnuda y muerta por dentro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?!?!?!? Espero que Les haya gustado!!! Porque aún no acaba!! Nooo, muajaja

Y también espero que hayan escuchado las canciones!!!

Ya saben!! Un review suyo me dará MÁS inspiración y un posible final feliz!!!

Así que denle a ese hermoso botoncito Verde


End file.
